


Muffin Memories

by little_assbutt



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_assbutt/pseuds/little_assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean make muffins... and a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muffin Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Major_assbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_assbutt/gifts).



> Major_assbutt: You will understand my pain before this is over!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Wuv You!!!!

Dean walked into the kitchen to find a bunch of ingredients strewn out all over the place. "Dean come make muffins with me," Cas said, holding up the whisk and smiling. Dean slowly walked over to the angel. "Cas, you can't make muffins like that," Dean said cautiously. Cas looked at him confused, what could Dean have possibly meant? He decided to voice his concerns, "I don't understand? Why not?" Dean walked closer and grabbed the whisk. "Because you're holding it upside down," Dean said. Correcting the mistake, he patted Cas on his shoulder. "Now can we make muffins," Cas asks. He gives Dean a puppy dog face that could've convinced a brick wall. Dean sighed and gave in. He knew it was either agree, and help Castiel make the muffins, or let the entire bunker go up into flames. 

Cas was a mess. First, he tried to throw the entire egg into the bowl, and then he tried to whisk the batter with the handle. It took them almost two hours to make the batter, and by the time they did, they'd made a huge mess. "Cas, we have to clean this up man," Dean said. Cas simply nodded, and eyed the bowl mischievously. He had read in one of those sappy romance books you buy at the grocery store, and in it, the couple got into a fight where they rubbed batter all over each other. So, Cas dipped his hand into the bowl and hid his hand behind his back. "Hey Dean, come here I have to show you something," Cas called. Dean walked over to him, slightly concerned that he had broken something. He was worried about Cas too, of coarse, but his precious kitchen! "What is it Cas," he asked. Cas reached out with the batter covered hand. "Boop," he said, and whipped batter all over Dean's nose. Dean jumped back in surprise and yelled, "Dammit Cas! What'd you do that for?" Dean was obviously not going to let the battle end there, so he ran to the bowl and took a big glob of batter. He ran over to Cas and plopped the glob on his head. Unfortunately, the angel had jumped backward to avoid the attack and he lost his balance. He reached for the nearest thing to stop himself. That thing was the open jug of milk. It toppled over, spilling all over Cas and the floor. "I spilled the milk! I spilled the milk," Cas shouted, as he sat stunned on the kitchen floor. Dean rushed over to him with a towel. He whipped the batter out of Cas's face and mopped up some of the milk off the floor. Cas scooped some of the sticky batter out of his hair and smeared it down Dean's face. "Hey we don't cry over spilled milk," Dean said. Cas was confused, he wasn't crying. I mean sure, his eyes burned a little from the batter still dripping down his face, but he wouldn't necessarily call that crying. He was going to voice these concerns but Dean answered for him. "It's a joke," he said with a slight chuckle. Cas just nodded, flinging the sticky substance all over Dean. The two of them decided it was time to get cleaned up, and quickly got to work. Later Dean decided to show Cas one of his favorite shows while they ate their muffins. They sat on the bed and watched it for a while, and during one of the commercial breaks the Extra Gum commercial came on. 

"Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you"

As they watched the commercial, Cas was acutely aware of Dean's presence beside him. He could feel his heart beating faster, and his cheeks started to become warm.  


"Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are made to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you"

Cas looked over at Dean quickly before looking away again. Maybe he should just tell him. Maybe Dean wouldn't reject him. That was Castiel's biggest fear. That the ones he loved would reject him, and he loved Dean more than anyone. He thought back to earlier when they had been flinging the muffin batter around, the look on Dean's face. A light in his eyes that Cas hadn't seen in years. Maybe had never seen. He wanted to see that smile all the time, he wanted Dean to be happy. He decided, he was going to tell him. After all, he would never know how Dean felt if he didn't say something.  


"Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you"  


As the commercial drew to a close Cas looked over at Dean once more. The green eyes he loved so much stared right back at him. "Dean, I-I love you. Please say you love me too," Cas said before he even knew the words had left his mouth. Dean just looked at him startled, but he didn't say anything. Cas looked away embarrassed, and got up quickly. "Cas no wait," Dean called, but he was already gone. "I love you too," Dean whispered. He was all the verge of tears. He had just missed his shot with Cas, and now the angel was gone, and all that Dean was left with were muffin memories. Then he let the tears fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you understand? Did you feel my pain?  
> (For anyone else reading this who caught the purposefully placed references, they were to get back at a friend. Please no one else hate me.)  
> Love you Mama, and I'm sorry.  
> :)


End file.
